The prior art contains numerous examples of envelopes adapted for storing photographic prints and negatives. These envelopes are typically constructed with one or more pockets in which the photo prints and negatives are inserted. Information identifying the contents of the envelope and instructions for reordering photo prints at the customer's discretion are printed on the envelope surfaces. Frequently, the envelope surfaces also contain descriptive and pictorial advertising. Such advertising may extend to the provision of retail coupons redeemable by the customer toward the purchase of the advertised goods. U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,661 issued to Klein is an example of the latter type of print envelope, wherein a portion of the flap covering the print and negative-carrying envelope pockets consists of removable coupons which can be separated from the remainder of the flap along a tear line. Obviously, the number of removable coupons on a print envelope of the type disclosed in the Klein patent is limited by the amount of surface area left over on the envelope flap, after taking into account the flap area needed to adequately cover the print and negative pockets.